A Phantom's Ghost
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Erik has always been a man with a sharp mind... But now that his heart has been broken. He finds himself being reunited with a very old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Voice In His Ear**

* * *

Erik had been left alone in his kingdom of darkness by Christine once again and he felt his heart breaking... The pain... It was like nothing he had ever known before. He would have gladly welcomed the angry mob's abuse if it would take away the pain within his chest,

"Erik?... Erik?..." a voice called as tears fell from the phantom's eyes but he looked up at the sound of the voice and emerged from the cavern in which he had been hiding,

"Emily..." he murmured before rushing over and they both hugged each other tightly; Emily was Erik's closest and most dearest friend... She was always there for him when he needed her... Always.

Erik nuzzled the mangled side of his face into Emily's soft brunette hair before pulling back softly and looking down into her blue eyes,

"... I'm sorry... The chandelier... I could have killed you..." Erik murmured but Emily smiled up at him softly,

"It's alright, Erik. We need to go now before the mob arrives." Emily encouraged, pulling on his hand gently and lead him faraway from the catacombs.

* * *

Erik frowned when he exited the catacombs via the rue scribe only to find Madame Giry waiting for him with a carriage,

"Madame... How did you know that I would..." Erik tried confused,

"How is it that you knew I would be here?" Erik asked and Madame Giry looked at him confused,

"... Erik you sent Meg to come and get me... She found you whilst the mob was searching the catacombs... She told you to stay hidden whilst she lead the mob away..." The ballet mistress reminded him gently and was confused by the fact that he couldn't seem to recall this,

"I... But... The mob was coming... Emily... She lead me up here..." Erik mumbled as Madame Giry and Meg helped him into the carriage,

"Erik, who is Emily?" Madame Giry asked and Erik found himself looking at the vacant seat next to him and saw a transparent Emily's form vanish,

"... No one... Must have been a bad dream" Erik murmured but he knew that was a lie. Emily was never there. She never had been. At least not for anyone else... For Emily was simply a figment of Erik's imagination. Emily was the Phantom's imaginary friend and that was the first time he had seen her in years since he was a lonely little boy whose mother had locked him away in the attic.

* * *

 **Just a little idea that popped into my head. The last story wasn't working for me and my note book was starting to look like an abstract paining LOL :D Review and let me know if you would like chapter 2! It will be longer I promise. Just been busy the last few days.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wash The Years Away**

* * *

Erik frowned the whole journey to the docks where Madame Giry met with an old friend whom would allow herself, little Meg and Erik safe passage out of France.

* * *

Madame Giry had been the mother figure in Erik's life ever since she had saved him from the cage that gypsy's had kept him in when they weren't forcing him to perform as a freak of nature; The devil's child they had called him,

"My friend is allowing us to stay in his quarters. His being Captain means that they will be clean and comfortable. He's assured me we'll all get some well deserved rest before we reach our destination" Antoinette said gently and offered an encouraging smile in Erik's direction but that smile slowly faded as she watched the son she never had disappear into the ship's hold.

* * *

Erik moved around the hold with little energy or enthusiasm as he browsed through the crates that filled the ships hold; Now and again pulling out the odd item before putting it back in a bored manner,

"...Why were you there tonight?" Erik asked after a long moment; slowly turning to watch as Emily emerged from behind some crates,

 _"You ask a question that you already know the answer too... You know that I will always be here when you need me. It was you who dream't me into existence... Remember?"_ Emily asked softly as Erik sat down upon some old crates and his transparent friend came to stand in front of him,

"... I was just a boy. My mother had forced me to look upon my reflection in the mirror that she kept in the basement... I thought it was a monster... Hiding within the glass... Waiting for a chance to gobble me up... I ran all the way back to my attic room. Not stopping for breath... I could hear my mother yelling after me. Screaming that monster would not be able to get me if I kept my mask on..." Erik murmured and Emily knelt down so she could look up at him gently,

 _"... And in that small dark room was the first time you called for me... That was the first day we met"_ Emily reminded him gently, lifting her transparent hand and brushing his against the twisted flesh of his left cheek; Erik closed his eyes in bliss as he felt a cool breeze blow again his cheek,

"... You always sat by my bedside... You told me that I didn't my mask... You told me that you would keep the monster away and helped me sleep..." Erik murmured tiredly as Emily moved and sat beside him,

 _"Shhhhh... It's alright... I'm here now. Just sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you. You need to rest..."_ Emily encouraged softly as Erik rested his head against her shoulder... But to anyone else his head was rested peacefully against an old flour sack,

"I'm sorry that I forgot you..." Erik murmured tiredly as he drifted off to sleep,

 _"Every lonely little boy or girl grows up eventually... But even grownups sometimes need to look back on the past just so they can remember how far they have come... Sleep, Erik... Your journey is only just beginning"_ Emily told him as her transparent form slowly vanished.

* * *

It was as sunlight poured through on of the cracks in the wooden platform roof over Erik's head that he began to stir;... The former phantom pulled up his hood and made his way up on deck and looked upon the great city that the ship was heading for,

"... What is that place?" Erik asked in a murmur as Antoinette Giry came to stand by his side,

"Manhattan... Our new home" she answered gently before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as Meg hesitantly approached his other side and cautiously made the same gesture as her mother.

* * *

Erik watched as Madame Giry payed a carriage driver to take them somewhere safe once they had disembarked... It was as she and Meg were climbing into the carriage that Erik looked back to see Emily's transparent form give him an encouraging and soft smile,

"Come with me..." Erik pleaded softly and watched her smile grow and place her transparent hand again his chest,

 _"I'll always be here for you when you need me"_ she told him before vanishing and Antoinette looked at Erik gently,

"Erik... We need to go" she encouraged gently; Smiling in soft relief as Erik climbed into the carriage after them both and closed his eyes as the carriage began pulling them to wherever was to be their new home.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Inspiration**

* * *

Antoinette had purchased an old, run down apartment that stood within the poor side of Manhattan; Rain water dripped from the ceiling and was caught within a bucket that the grumpy old landlord had put there after Meg had pointed the leak out as politely as she could; Erik had taken the smallest guest room within the apartment and only ever really emerged when Antoinette called him to tell him that dinner was ready... He never stayed outside for long because he could see the caution in little Meg's eyes; He didn't blame her. In fact he praised her because her caution was shrinking more and more with every passing week. She had even began to bring him fresh parchment and a new bottle of ink when he requested it.

* * *

Emily would make an appearance now and again; Mostly when Erik was having writers' block whilst composing or when he was having trouble sleeping,

 _"You need to stop being so hard on yourself, Erik"_ Emily told him with a concerned expression on her transparent face,

"This is wrong. Everything is wrong. Ever since I left Paris. Everything has been wrong!" Erik yelled in frustration one evening after Meg and Antoinette had gone out to buy groceries,

 _"I know its different but you'll get used to you. To make a melody work. A composer needs to assign the right instrument to make it sound just right"_ Emily reasoned causing Erik to sigh,

"... You're saying everything that I need to hear" Erik murmured as he looked out the dusty cracked window at the dark street below,

 _"So why does that make you more frustrated?"_ Emily asked with a comforting tone as Erik grabbed his cloak, turning back to look at his transparent friend,

"Because I created the perfect woman whom would love me... And she's only in my mind" Erik murmured, pulling on his cloak before heading outside for a long walk to clear his head.

* * *

Rain lashed down from the dark clouds above; Giving multiple irritating wet pokes to Erik's cloaked head; He missed Paris... He missed his opera house... Everything about Manhattan just seemed... Awful to him. He found himself walking by the local port that some drunken gentleman also happened to be passing by,

"Hey grim reaper! How about spotting us some cash?" one man demanded drunkenly but Erik simply ignored them and continued walking which caused the drunken group to begin booing him,

"Come on grim reaper! Don't be such a bastard! Give us some cash" another member of the gang slurred as he and his friends began following Erik; It didn't take long from them to begin pulling on Erik's cloak... He tried to fight them off but the fact that there were 6 of them and only 1 of him; They began shoving him around and wailing like drunken school children whom were picking on another classmate before eventually pushing him on the ground causing his hood to fall down and the men soon backed away in terror... It didn't take them long to run off scared,

"HEY!" a woman yelled as she came rushing to Erik's aid just as the men had pushed him down; The girl had wanted to yell after the drunks some more but decided it best to go to Erik's aid; Placing gentle hands on his shoulder and turned him to face her... Erik looked up at her confused,

"... Emily?..." He murmured but this only made the woman confused but she still smiled softly,

"No, my name's Rose. Come on... Let's get you out of this rain" she encouraged before helping him to stand and lead him across the road to the bakery she ran and on which sat her apartment above.

* * *

Erik could only watch the woman with a stunned and confused expression on his face as she prepared them both a cup of tea; She was the spitting image of Emily... An imaginary friend that he had built up within his mind... Every detail was identical.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 4!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: No One Would Listen**

* * *

Erik involuntary flinched when his hostess placed a fresh cup of tea in front of him and she frowned, sitting down gently at the table next to him with her own cup,

"I'm not going to hurt you, sir" Rose told him gently and watched as he hesitantly made eye contact with her but broke it just as quick,

"... Why did you help me?" Erik murmured,

"Sir, if you're suggesting that I shouldn't have simply because of a reason as primitive as physical appearance then all I can say is that you are judging me far too harshly. I don't discriminate people just because they're different" Rose told him gently, taking a sip of her tea before placing her cup down and stood; Heading into her kitchen were she pulled some fresh muffins from the oven which she placed on a cooling wrack and got to work on mixing some new batter after placing some biscuits in the oven,

"My apologies. Work never stops for me. I'm a woman in a man's age whom runs her own business so you can imagine how hard I have to work just to be taken seriously" Rose joked gently, smiling softly when she saw Erik finally pick up his tea cup and took a sip of the refreshing herbal liquid that made him close his eyes in bliss,

"You may help yourself to biscuits if you wish, sir" Rose told him and Erik glanced towards the small plate of chocolate chip cookies that sat on the table and he was silent for a long moment,

"... It would please me if you might call me Erik" he murmured which caused Rose to smile softly as she continued working,

"Very well... The please call me Rose in return" she requested and watched him nod as he took a cookie from the plate.

* * *

Once the rain had stopped; Rose saw Erik back to Antoinette's apartment whom had been worried sick,

"Oh thank goodness. Must you continue like you enjoy trying to give me a heart attack?" the ballet mistress demanded in a scolding manner as Erik lowered his hood and smiled in amusement,

"My apologies, madame... Allow me to introduce you to a new friend of mine. This is Rose Johnson" Erik introduced after noticing Madame Giry looking at Rose with a stunned expression; mostly due to the fact that Erik had lowered his hood in front of her without hesitation or fear,

"Erik was telling me that you are all new to America and are currently without work. I own a bakery near the waterfront... I believe I have a proposal for you all. One that would mean better living accommodation for you all as well as a better area in which to live" Rose explained and Antoinette and Meg both developed soft smiles,

"Then please join us for dinner so that we might all discuss this proposal of yours properly" Antoinette invited and Rose could only happily accept their invitation before offering to help Antoinette with dinner.

* * *

 **Review for chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sightless Sense**

* * *

Rose had given Antoinette and Meg a job within the bakery... Erik had been horrified and protested when Rose had insisted that he too needed to do his part if he wished to earn his keep,

"I am a composer. Not a baker" Erik grumbled firmly causing Antoinette to look at him unimpressed but Rose offered the former ballet mistress an amused smile,

"As you wish... Its a shame that the piano in my spare room will not get used more than it normal" Rose teased lightly causing Erik to look at her surprised,

"... You play?" he asked and watched her nod,

"A little. I find it relaxing... Perhaps I might include the piano in your pay cheque if you were to agree to help that is..." Rose teased and Erik sighed, grumbling before eventually giving in.

* * *

Erik wasn't very talented when it came to baking... But Rose was stunned at his skill when it came to decorative icing; She watched as Erik used his expert fingers to form fondant icing into a stunning little rose,

"... Erik..." Rose murmured as she admired his work; brushing his fingertips against his hand causing him to smile timidly,

"... I was once an architect and stone mason during my time in Persia... Attention to detail is one of my many skills" the former phantom explained and felt his chest swell with pride as Rose's smile grew brighter; The moment was interrupted when Antoinette returned from shopping,

"Erik, I managed to get a tailor to make this for you. I told him that there was birthday party occurring with a masquerade theme" she explained before handing him a white half mask. It was not porcelain like he was used too. It felt softer and more comfortable against his mangled flesh much to his relief; He looked at Rose timidly,

"How do I look?" he asked shyly and watched as Rose looked up at him uncertainly,

"... Well... You don't really look like yourself..." Rose said, lifting her hand and pulled the mask off gently much to his surprise,

"I know it may make you feel more comfortable but... Could you _not_ wear it around me?" Rose asked gently and Erik smiled before nodding,

"... As you wish" he promised, accepting the mask when she handed it back to him.

* * *

Rose noticed that Erik was turning up late for work the next few weeks,

"Erik? Is everything alright? You seem distracted lately" she pointed out with concern and saw how he became bashful,

"Yes... My apologies... I've been... Designing something" Erik admitted causing Rose to become curious,

"What have you been designing?" she asked; Erik was silent for a moment before grabbing his cloak and mask,

"Let me show you" he told her, taking her hand in his own after pulling his hood up and lead her out of the bakery.

* * *

Erik escorted Rose across the road to the waterfront railing and pointed out towards the sea,

"Do you see that island?" he asked,

"Yes... That's Coney island. It's empty and barren but it's for sale so i've heard" Rose replied,

"It is... This is what i've been designing" Erik admitted as he retrieved a plan from his pocket and offered it to her,

"... Phantasma?..." Rose read as she examined the outstanding design,

"These last few weeks... I've found myself dreaming of a kingdom in which people like myself can live in peace and harmony but work in front of the public without fear of discrimination. I must apologize as it has indeed been distracting me from my work..." Erik told her and Rose looked at him gently,

"... Is it possible?" she asked, gesturing to the drawing and Erik was hesitant before nodding,

"Yes... But only with the right funding..." he told her as she handed the design back to him and thought for a moment before heading back to the bakery and Erik curiously followed after her.

* * *

Erik watched with a confused and curious from as Rose twisted the dial of her wall safe and opened it to reveal quite a bit of money,

"I have to store a lot of my earnings away in case of emergencies. As well as purchasing ingredients so that I can make more produce... Is it enough?" Rose asked causing Erik to look at her stunned,

"It's certainly enough to buy the island but... Rose I cannot take your money..." Erik tried but Rose took his hand in her own,

"Erik, the world you have imagined is an unborn blessing to people like yourself... I truly believe that if promoted in the right way. You could help a lot of people as well as become a very rich man" Rose encouraged gently and Erik thought for a long moment,

"... Can we really do this?" he asked, turning to look at the money that sat in the safe and Rose smiled at him encouragingly,

"I definitely believe that we can" she replied certainly and Erik slowly smiled brightly before lifting her up in the air, spinning around causing her to laugh brightly as he chuckled in triumph.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fears in the dark**

* * *

Erik began adding a chain of bakeries to his designs of Phantasma; Rose would be soul manager of them all unless she asked for assistance and any money they brought in would go to her. Any one she had working for her would also be given wages by her.

* * *

Erik had to visit some con artists in the poor side of Manhattan in order to obtain himself false identification papers much to Rose's protests but she eventually came around when Erik explained that he didn't have access to any of his official papers due to the fact that he had ran away from home at a very young age and since then he had been on the run ever since,

"Well... I guess we're not really hurting anyone... What will you be known as?" she asked; Erik gave a smug smirk as he offered his papers to her,

"Mister Y. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my dear lady" he told her, lifting her free hand and pressed a kiss to the surface in a teasing manner that made Rose roll her eyes in amusement; Playfully shoving him away as the returned to reading through the falsified documents.

* * *

Rose, Antoinette and Meg all accompanied Erik to Coney Island where they met with the realtors whom gladly accepted the money and signed over the deed. It was the next few weeks that Rose began working really hard; Making multiple pastries, muffins, cakes, loaves and anything else she could finding in her bakery cook book. Meg and Antoinette could hardly keep up with her but then again Rose had been baking a lot longer than them. It took an entire year before there was finally enough money to pay a team of workers so that construction of Phantasma could finally begin.

* * *

Erik was gone most days and nights as he dedicated his time to searching the streets and slums of Manhattan for people like himself; Offering them all a safe haven as well as work on the shores of Phantasma. He explained to them all of how the first establishment to be completed would be an entire complex of apartments that would provide them all with luxury accommodation; Erik was editing some plans one evening in his office that was still being constructed,

"Fresh bread and hot soup. Straight out of the oven and off the stove" Rose announced with a smile that Erik mirrored when she entered the work zone,

"Thank you" he bid, accepting it and began tucking in after he removed his mask; Remembering their deal that he was not to wear it in her presence. Rose yawned tiredly as she took a sip of coffee from her takeaway cup and sighed blissfully,

"It's going to be amazing when its finally ready" Rose said; Thinking out loud,

"Indeed... I believe it will be" Erik agreed as he continued to enjoy his soup and Rose found herself admiring some of his designs,

"... You mentioned that architectural designs were just one of your skills...What are some of the others" she asked curiously, watching as Erik developed an expression of thought,

"Well... Hmmmm... I guess I've never really thought about it before. I'm a composer, architect, stonemason... I was once a magician for the shah of Persia... I have expertly perfected a technique in which I can see my way even in pitch black darkness... And I also have been known to have a skill of ventriloquism since I was a young boy" Erik explained and Rose smiled impressed,

"You can really find your way in the dark?... As if you were blind?" she pressed,

"Indeed. The skill was exceptionally useful when I lived in the catacombs under the Paris opera house. It is not that extraordinary a skill. It is quite simple actually" Erik reasoned before smiling in her direction with a slight playfulness in his eyes,

"Would you like to try?" he asked and Rose laughed,

"Oh no. No way. I would only fall over..." she tried but Erik took her cup from her before helping her to stand and proceeded to rip a piece of his cloak and then tied the black material around Rose's eyes,

"Erik, this really isn't a good idea..." she tried with an amused smile and heard him chuckle as he turned her around a few times,

"It's easy. You need to use all the senses that are available. Your sense of smell, the sounds around you, the vibrations around you... Use these senses to find me" Erik told her and Rose suddenly didn't feel him near her anymore,

"Erik?..." she called out, waving her arms out in front of her but felt nothing,

"This really isn't fair" she said with a giggle and heard Erik chuckle,

 _"Trust your senses... Find me"_ his voice whispered from the direction to her right and Rose took a deep breath; Relaxing her closed eyes as she began to listen for the slightest sound... She took in the smells around her... She could smell the ocean... But then the aroma of Erik's aftershave that Antoinette had purchased for him reached Rose's nose and she smiled softly... She then heard a shuffle close to her,

"Hello, Erik" she said simply,

"You're a fast learner" Erik praised but was surprised when she turned around to face him even after he had deliberately made it sound like his voice was in front of her,

"... Erik?... Your breathing's increased..." Rose pointed out softly and felt him brush his fingers against her wrist before taking her hand in his own,

"...Your pulse just increased" Erik fired back and watched her smile softly before leaning down softly and brushed his nose against her own softly and closed his eyes blissfully as Rose hesitantly raised her hand and cupped his deformed cheek... The moment was interrupted when Erik saw Christine's face flash within his mind and he released Rose's hand before moving behind her and removed the blindfold,

"We have another busy day tomorrow. You best get some sleep" Erik told her and Rose frowned in confusion; Thinking for a moment before deciding it better than to push the matter of what had scared Erik into pulling away,

"... You're right. You try and get some sleep too... Goodnight Erik" she bid, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaving him to his thoughts and Erik could only sigh in a defeated manner.

* * *

 **The other day I had to do something I never thought I'd have to do. I actually had to block an account from reading my work because I have grown tired of their negative reviews. I write for fun and for the enjoyment of readers but when someone proceeds to insist on writing complaints about the same thing; Well it just becomes boring. OC characters that I develop are simply a way for me to put my own twist on stories. It doesn't matter whether I use a name that I have in a past story. Whether it be first or second name. They are all different personalities even if the name has been used before.**

 **Review for Chapter 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Make Me Feel Whole Again**

* * *

It was only one random afternoon in which Erik was walking around Phantasma's grounds with his hood up that he realized something... Ever since he had met Rose... He had not seen his imaginary childhood friend, Emily. Did he not need her anymore?... Was he finally at peace and did not need such innocent comforts?... Or had Rose become comfort enough for him?

* * *

It had been a year since construction began and Phantasma was to be completed any day now... The grand opening hovered over everybody's mind as rehearsals for multiple shows began and establishments were cleaned and polished over and over again; Everyone wanting everything to be just right down to ever last detail. The grandest part of Phantasma was the only place that would not be open to the public... Erik's penthouse office; It overlooked the entire island and was filled with ingenious inventions as well as many various instruments, Including the piano that had once sat in Rose's old apartment that she had now gifted to Erik as congratulations on Phantasma's completion.

* * *

It was the day before the grand opening that Rose was reading through some letters whilst Erik was composing once again... and struggling,

"Another letter from the press. They're asking if Mister Y would please reconsider his choice to not appear at the grand opening" Rose said in a tired manner as Erik grumbled,

"Will they ever give up?" he demanded in frustration before screwing up another ruined composition before throwing it away over his shoulder so that it landed in the growing pile that was now protruding from the waste bin,

"Probably not. Considering the fact that the New York times just named Mister Y as Manhattan's most mysterious, richest and ingenious bachelor" Rose pointed out and winced when Erik slammed the piano lid down heavily after playing another series of sour notes,

"THE NOTES STILL REFUSE TO COME! MY INSPIRATION IS GONE!" Erik yelled in frustration before storming over to the wall that was built up from a line of windows that allowed Erik to see his kingdom below; Rose stood placing the mail down before approaching his side,

"What was your inspiration? Maybe you're just tired after all these past few weeks have been busy and you've had a lot on your mind" Rose pointed out gently but saw the sad and exhausted expression on his face,

"My inspiration has been... Lost to me for years now... Her name was Christine... Christine Daae. A great singer and my pupil... I taught her everything she ever knew... I gave her my heart, my soul, my music... And it still wasn't enough... She still betrayed me. Running off with some handsome fob of a boy" Erik growled angrily, tightening his fist but the grip softened when Rose took his hand in her own,

"... You need rest. Stop giving yourself such a hard time. The inspiration will come back to you" Rose assured before helping him over to his bed due to his tired reluctance and helped him to lie down before tucking him in and removed his mask gently, placing it on his nightstand,

"There will never be any inspiration... I gave her everything... I'm empty, Rose..." Erik said tiredly and Rose smiled sadly,

"Well in that case... You can borrow my heart, my soul, my music. Just until you feel whole again" she told him and Erik held a sleepy but stunned expression,

"You would really give me all of that willingly just to help me feel whole again?" he asked as she turned down the oil lamp,

"You're my best friend, Erik. I would do anything to make sure you're happy" she told him before covering her mouth with a tired yawn,

"Sleep well, Erik. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow" she bid gently before leaving his penthouse and Erik smiled tiredly before snuggling the mangled side of his face into his huge memory foam pillows,

"Goodnight, Rose" he whispered before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

There were many positive headlines referring to Phantasma's grand opening... However it was one that caught Rose and Erik's attention the most as well as making them horrified,

 _"Scandal At Phantasma! Mister Y Allows Prostitute Mistress: Rose Johnson To Open New Theme Park On His Behalf!"_ Erik read with an outraged growl as Rose read the article over his shoulder whilst looking at the photo of her cutting the ceremonial ribbon beneath the headline,

 _"New York Times were informed by secret source that Mister Y was funded by Miss Johnson's dirty money in order to buy the land on which his establishment was built. Secret Source told New York Times of how Rose Johnson seduced Mister Y into giving her a state of privilege and nobility. Phantasma has been named as a place that will have visitors leaving, finding that their every desire has been made real; However it seems that Mister Y is the one whom is having his every desire made real behind the scenes"_ Rose read in disgust and Antoinette could only look horrified,

"Who on earth would spread all these lies?" she demanded, snatching the paper off Erik so she could read the article for herself,

"They're probably just trying to get a rise out of us. Perhaps Erik needs to lighten Rose's power in Phantasma slightly" Meg proposed in concern but Erik began pacing,

"No. Rose owns Phantasma just as much as me" the former phantom defended firmly,

"Maybe Meg has a point, Erik. Maybe I should step back just until these rumors die down. Not only do they think I'm your... Mistress but someone actually told them that I... That I'm..." she struggled, looking down in shame as stubborn tears fell down her cheeks and Erik quickly moved and wiped them away,

"Hey... I will make these rumors go away. Everyone will know that they are nothing but lies. You have my word" Erik vowed, hugging her in a comforting manner and vowed silently to find this secret source and make them pay for spreading such awful lies.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Who would make up such horrible lies?! Review for Chapter 8!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: False Rumors**

* * *

Rose woke one morning with a tired yawn as sunlight poured in through her windows; It had been weeks since the New York Times had printed that scandalous headline that had called her a... a lady of the night. Rose hadn't been able to bring herself to go outside due to the embarrassment. She stood from her bed and pulled on her nightgown before approaching her window and watched the residents preparing for another day of work; The tranquil moment was interrupted when Erik burst into the room, dragging a rather scared looking man by his shirt collar,

"Good morning, Rose. I thought you might like to be introduced to the reporter whom published all those disgusting lies about you" Erik said with a sarcastic tone and a glare upon his masked face that was aimed at the scared reporter when Erik threw him on his knees in front of Rose,

"Wh... Mister Y... I don't think this is the way to deal with things" Rose tried, being careful not to address him as Erik; The quivering reporter looked at Rose pleadingly,

"I beg for forgiveness, Miss Johnson. My office have been demanding a headline story for months and were threatening me with dismissal if I didn't find one soon... I overheard one of the employee's saying that they were thankful of how you had helped Mister Y with the funding in order to buy this land... That your kindness ensured the fact that they could have a safe home here. I was desperate... I have three little ones at home and my wife is currently pregnant with a forth... I thought of the most scandalous story I could think of... I'm so sorry..." the man said with tears of shame running down his cheeks and Rose was stunned, thinking for a long moment before sighing and helped the man to stand,

"...If you were able to publish a story stating that it was a rival business man of Mister Y; Attempting to tarnish his reputation by making up a false story then... I suppose it is a matter that can be... Forgotten" Rose murmured causing the reporter to look stunned and Erik to look horrified,

"Rose, this man told horrible lies about you" Erik pointed out firmly,

"He was desperate... He was only looking out for his family" Rose defended tiredly,

"Thank you so much for your kind understanding, Miss Johnson. It may cost me my job but I will retract the lies I made" the reporter vowed and Rose frowned,

"That is very kind of you, Mr...?" she inquired,

"Gangle. Edward Gangle at your service" he said with a polite bow of his head and Rose nodded before excusing herself and pulled Erik aside,

"He's done wrong but he's willing to lose his job just to put things right" Rose whispered and Erik looked at her firmly,

"You better not be suggesting what I think you are" he demanded quietly,

"He has a family. Three little ones, Erik... He's about to have another. Would you not do anything you had to in order to protect the ones you loved?" Rose whispered and Erik frowned before grumbling in frustration and sighed,

"Fine. I'll offer him work and his family residence here but only after the retraction article has been published" Erik agreed and Rose smiled softly in thanks before turning back to Gangle and began telling him the good news.

* * *

It was only two days later that the New York times printed a new headline: _**Rose Johnson Redeemed! ~ Story Of Scandalous Lies!**_ ; Rose smiled at Erik whom could only roll his eyes in amusement at her smugness but still proceeded to give her a hug.

* * *

Phantasma was a place of peace and happiness to all whom visited; Gangle turned out to be quiet a talented magician and had began practicing a lot more so that he could have his own show at some point; The only problem was that Erik was still struggling with his compositions; Erik rubbed the back of his neck in frustration as Rose placed a fresh cup of herbal tea in front of him,

"It's like... I'm a broken music box... The notes are inside me but... They refuse to come..." Erik said sadly and Rose sat next to him, thinking for a moment before smiling at him gently,

"Close your eyes" she told him causing him to look at her questioningly,

"What?" he demanded and Rose giggled,

"Just do it" she insisted and watched as he did so, even if it was with reluctance,

"Tell me about Christine... " Rose whispered gently and Erik sighed,

"She was... Amazing... The voice of an angel. Stunning blue eyes and hair of brown curls that flowed down her shoulders like a sea of fresh earth" Erik murmured sadly,

"Can you see her?" Rose asked gently watched as he smiled with his eyes closed,

"I always see her... I wish... I wish she was here" Erik whispered and felt a gentle hand press against his heart,

"I am here, Erik" Rose whispered but Erik heard Christine's voice; Rose was willingly allowing him to see her as Christine in order to help him find his inspiration. Erik kept his eyes closed; Seeing Christine's angelic face before him and slowly place his hand over hers on his chest,

"Christine... Sing for me... Please... I need to hear you sing for me..." Erik begged,

"I can't. Not yet. First you need to write something for me, Erik... Write for me... And I will sing for you" she whispered and Erik nodded,

"I will..." he vowed and leaned forward before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss but the illusion was broken quickly when Rose pulled away suddenly and Erik's eyes shot open; Realizing what he had done,

"Rose... I'm sorry... I..." he tried,

"No... It's alright. I let you believe I was her I just... I didn't realize that you would... Come to believe it that much..." Rose said bashfully,

"I shouldn't have..." Erik tried as Rose avoided eye contact with him,

"It's alright, Erik... You love her... You love her" Rose murmured more to herself before fleeing the room as Erik called after her in vain.

* * *

There had been an unspoken vow between Rose and Erik... Neither of them mentioned what had happened that night in his penthouse; They both felt it best... Erik's compositions began growing better and better but to him... They still felt incomplete even if he had finished them. Something was missing... It was Christine... He needed her to sing his work. Just one last time... Just one song and he could finally let her go... Perhaps even begin opening his heart to another.

* * *

It had been one evening that Erik had been having dinner with Antoinette, Meg and Rose that he finally found the courage in order to speak,

"... I have sent a letter to Christine; Requesting that she perform here next month" Erik announced causing the three women to look at him stunned,

"Erik, are you insane?! If Christine comes here then her husband will surely come too!" Antoinette scolded,

"I simply wish to hear her sing. I need not reveal myself to either of them" Erik reasoned simply but the former ballet mistress was not easily soothed as she stood from her chair,

"You have everything, Erik! Why do you need her?! Isn't all of this enough?!" she gestured around the grand dining room and Erik glared at her,

"All of this is nothing if I don't have her!" he yelled and Rose looked down sadly,

"Please excuse me" she murmured, standing from her chair and left the room; Erik could only sigh sadly as Antoinette glared at him before going after Rose to make sure she was ok; Meg was quick to follow after her mother.

* * *

 **Poor Rose is feeling slightly jealous. Christine is on her way but can Erik finally let his love for her go once he hears her sing?! Review for Chapter 9!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Otherwise Engaged**

* * *

Rose had been enjoying some afternoon tea treats whilst relaxing with a nice book; There was a knock upon her door causing her to look up and mark her page,

"Come in" she called and watched Erik enter the room with a guilty expression on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand; Rose couldn't help but become amused,

"Good afternoon, Erik. What brings you to my door?" she teased gently as he approached and offered her the flowers,

"I came to apologize. Last night I allowed it to come across as if all your help meant nothing to me... I really am sorry" Erik told her as Rose smiled gently, accepting the flowers,

"It's alright, Erik. Truly. Last night I was just exhausted due to all the bakeries I had to visit earlier in the day. I wasn't being fair" Rose told him before thanking him for the flowers and let him sit down next to her and poured him a cup of tea,

"Thank you for being so understanding" Erik told her as she went and put the flowers in a vase of fresh water,

"So... When will Christine be arriving?" Rose asked having sensed his nervousness and she listened as he sighed,

"I received a telegram this morning from one Vicomte De Changny and apparently he and his wife will be arriving next week... I finished the aria that I am hoping to hear Christine sing" Erik explained and Rose smiled gently, coming back and sitting down,

"... Everything's going to be great, Erik. You need to have more confidence in yourself" she told him and Erik couldn't help but smile gently,

"You know me so well... I just... I wish that things could have been different... That I could have been born without... This" Erik murmured as he gestured to his mask and Rose simply moved towards him and gave him a comforting hug,

"Don't wish you were anything else than what you are" Rose insisted and Erik smiled as he hugged her back.

* * *

The next few days were long and everyone could definitely feel the tension; Every night would lie on her bed listening as the melody from Erik's aria drifted down from his penthouse above... She hoped that her friend could find peace by hearing Christine sing just one last time... Erik had sent Rose to meet the vicomte and Christine at the docks when their ferry came in; Rose offered a polite smile,

"Welcome to Phantasma. Mister Y sent me to escort you to the concert hall in which you will be staying during your time here" Rose explained and saw Christine smile thankfully,

"That's very kind of you" she told her and gave an apologetic look when her husband simply shoved two large suitcases into her possession before marching off ahead; grumbling about the horrendous journey.

* * *

Erik hadn't been able to hold back a chuckle when Rose insisted that he stay away from rehearsal,

"If you hear Christine sing now then it won't be as special when you hear her at the official performance" Rose pointed out and Erik smiled,

"You're right as always... I've waited this long. Three more days is nothing" Erik murmured before going off to compose in order to distract himself.

* * *

Rose had been right; Christine's performance was spectacular. Rose smiled softly as she looked at Erik to see a content tear rolling down his cheek and she entwined his hand in her own as Christine bowed to a standing ovation,

"Was it everything you wanted?" Rose asked gently and watched Erik turn to her and smile brightly,

"Oh yes... It was everything and more" Erik told her, lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to its surface before smiling thoughtfully,

"... Allow me to take you out to dinner... Please" Erik requested and Rose smiled in amusement,

"... I thought you would have wanted to go and at least reveal yourself to Christine just once..." Rose admitted but Erik shook his head,

"No... Tonight was enough and now... My heart is free. Tomorrow night... Will you meet me at the Phantasma cafe when the park closes?" Erik asked and Rose smiled softly with a gentle blush staining her cheeks,

"It would be my pleasure" she answered before she and Erik joined in with the audience's applause.

* * *

 **ERIK AND ROSE ARE GOING ON A DATE! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 10!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Burnt Out**

* * *

Phantasma was filled with energy; The queues seemed endless for every attraction but not a single visitor minded because they were all having such a wonderful time. Erik had a lot of paperwork to get through and Rose had to go and oversee work that was happening in the multiple bakeries over the island.

* * *

Rose had been on her rounds when she saw Christine and the Vicomte having a loud disagreement which resulted in the Vicomte storming off; Rose approached an upset Christine with a concerned expression,

"Is everything ok?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on the singers shoulder when she saw that she was crying and offered her a tissue; Christine smiled with sad sniffle, accepting it,

"Thank you... Oh. Things just haven't been right between us lately... Not like they used to be. I'm sorry... I shouldn't be burdening you with this" Christine murmured sadly,

"It's alright. Talking helps... So does a nice cup of tea. Come on, I'm on my way to another of my bakeries" Rose invited and Christine smiled tearfully before following after her.

* * *

Rose brought Christine and herself some tea and sat down at the table with her,

"... If you don't mind me asking... What were you and your husband arguing about?" Rose asked gently and watched as Christine wiped away some fresh tears,

"... Raoul... He has always loved to have a little thrill in his life... Unfortunately he gets that thrill from gambling... He was on a business trip in Monty Carlo and... He ended up going out for drinks with his business associates. It resulted in him gambling away our entire fortune on a roulette table..." Christine admitted and Rose could only frown,

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you both" Rose replied, watching as Christine nodded in confirmation,

"It's the only reason why I took the opportunity to sing here. The money will help us start again... Raoul hates it when I sing. It brings back bad memories for him... I'm sorry. I really shouldn't talk about this. I should go and find him. Thank you for your kindness" Christine bid before hurrying out of the bakery and Rose couldn't help but feel sorry for the singer; She gave herself a mental note to inform the establishments which served alcohol to put a strict limit when it came to serving the Vicomte.

* * *

It was the end of the day after the last ferry had left the docks and Rose made her way to the Phantasma cafe and sat down at one of the tables; Gangle's wife came over and gave her a menu before lighting a candle that sat in the middle of the table,

"Do you know what you would like or would you like some time to look over the menu?" she asked,

"I'm actually waiting for someone so I'll wait if that's ok" Rose explained politely with a smile and Mrs Gangle smiled before placing another menu on the table,

"Ok. Just call if you need anything" she told her before going back into the kitchens.

* * *

Erik was finishing off some paperwork when there was a knock on his door; He stood from his desk and went and opened the door and was stunned,

"Christine..." he murmured, not sure what to do as he saw her smile,

"I knew you would be here... The song I sang last night... Only your music could make me feel that way" Christine told him and Erik was speechless as she reached up a tender hand, brushing her fingertips against his masked face causing him to close his eyes in bliss,

"Christine, I..." Erik tried,

"I need you to forgive me, Angel... For all that I did. For betraying you... For being so blind... I understand now... It's you I love" Christine whispered, cupping his cheek and Erik was lost in her deep blue eyes,

"... My name is Erik..." he murmured, watching how she smiled brightly,

"Erik... I love you" she whispered and it all happened so quickly as Christine moved forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips which soon became passionate as Erik wrapped his arms around her before pulling her into the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Rose waited... And waited... And waiting; Mrs Gangle couldn't help but look at the girl with a sad expression. Rose finally looked down in defeat as the candle in the middle of the table burnt out and she stood, wrapping her shawl around her and offered Mrs Gangle a sad smile,

"I'm sorry for keeping you open so long... Goodnight" she told her before leaving a tip on the table and left; Not allowing Mrs Gangle to see the humiliated tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

It was the very next morning that Erik stirred to find a bare Christine in his arms and he smiled softly; Brushing a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder and only stood from the bed, pulling his trousers on when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find a rather upset Rose standing there and he realized,

"... Dinner... Oh Rose I am so sorry" he told her, putting a hand over his eyes,

"I didn't want to believe the obvious reason as to why you didn't show up... I told myself that work detained you over and over again in my mind... I hope you and Christine had a wonderful night together" Rose said firmly, gesturing over his shoulder causing him to turn to find a rather bashful Christine whom had pulled on his dress shirt to hide her naked body; Erik turned back just as Rose walked away,

"Rose, please... I can explain..." he called after her in vain and inwardly winced when he heard the door at the end of the corridor slam with a loud bang.

* * *

Erik tried to talk to Rose but she would always walk away from him or not open the door when he knocked; Things got worse a few weeks later due to the fact that Erik had to send for the doctor... Christine had began to suffer from morning sickness.

* * *

 **UH OH! Feel free to send Erik a virtual slap! Also well done to lovepeacebubble121x for predicting what would happen! haha :D lol I am becoming too predictable but don't worry! There is more to come! Don't give up hope! Review for Chapter 11!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Phantom's Heir**

Erik would be lying if he said that he wasn't as overjoyed as Christine to discover that they were to have a child together. They shared a passionate kiss once the doctor had finished examining Christine and left.

* * *

Rose was still coming to terms with everything that had happened over the last few weeks; She had asked Gangle about previous reports regarding the Vicomte. Gangle told Rose of how Raoul was not only bankrupt due to his gambling addiction but he was also in serious debt to various business partners and companies... Rose knew the vicomte would not be happy when he discovered the news of Christine and Erik's baby. She sent him a message asking him to meet her at the pier and she watched as he approached her with a grumpy expression,

"What is the meaning of this meeting, Miss Johnson?" the vicomte demanded,

"I'll cut right to the chase... Christine is pregnant with Mister Y's child" Rose admitted before handing him a cheque,

"I made it out to cash. Take it, rebuild your fortune... Leave this place behind you" Rose told him; The vicomte would have flown into a rage, that Is until he saw the sum written on the cheque,

"What is to stop me from coming back?" Raoul demanded and Rose sighed before handing over a contract,

"I am signing over all of my bakeries in Phantasma over to you. A whole 70% of what they earn will go to you... The remaining percent will be used by me to keep them maintained, running and to pay the employees that work within them" Rose told him and Raoul smiled smugly before holding out his hand,

"You may tell my wife that she can expect divorce papers within a few weeks... It certainly was a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Johsnon" Raoul said but Rose simply began walking away without shaking his hand and she heard him chuckle,

"It's no fun being in love with someone whom will never love you back, is it?... It's even more difficult having to watch the person you love, love another" Raoul mocked causing Rose to stop for a moment, closing her eyes before carrying on her way back to the concert hall.

* * *

Rose had told Christine and Erik what she had done,

"The Vicomte won't be bothering either of you again" she told them gently before turning to leave and Erik took a step towards her,

"Rose..." he called, watching as she looked back at him to see his soft smile,

"Thank you" he murmured... Rose was silent for a moment as if trying to think of something to say but in the end... She just left.

* * *

The next nine months were filled with anxious nerves as everyone waited for the day of the baby's arrival... Christine and Erik had planned to marry after the baby was born... Planned being the keyword. They had their happily ever after all planned out... But it seemed fate was not on their side... Christine's screams during labor echoed throughout the entire concert hall. Rose only came to investigate when she heard the screams stop and were replaced by a new born's cries; Rose was making her way to Erik's chambers and saw a weak Erik leave the room and Rose could only look at him concerned,

"Erik?... Erik, what's wrong?" she asked but the masked man simply walked past her after looking at her with a numb expression. Rose entered the delivery room to find Antoinette soothing the crying new born whilst allowing sad tears of her own to fall down her cheeks before looking at her sadly,

"... Christine didn't make it" the former ballet mistress murmured, walking over to her sadly and handed the baby over to her, Rose accepted him carefully so that Antoinette could tend to Christine's body,

"... What's his name?" Rose asked in a sad whisper,

"Christine used the last of her strength to kiss him before naming him... He is to be christened, Gustave" Antoinette answered and Rose could only look down at the little infant in her arms as she rocked him in a gentle and soothing manner.

* * *

Rain fell from the heavens when Christine was laid to rest within the earth; Rose handed baby Gustave to Antoinette whom was stood under an umbrella that Meg was holding over them; Rose went to Erik's side as he dropped a red rose into the grave, onto Christine's coffin,

"...I'm sorry... You don't deserve this. You and Christine deserve to be happy... I wish I could take her place for you so that she would be standing by your side right now" Rose murmured, going to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but frowned when he stepped away from her, offering a glare in her direction,

"It should have been you" he growled causing Antoinette to look horrified,

"Erik!" she scolded,

"NO!" he yelled, glaring down at Rose once more,

"I wish it was you in that box! Life has treated me unfairly far too many times! Why did it have to take Christine when it could have taken you! You would have been but a small loss! One I could have learnt to live with! I wish you were the one that was dead!" Erik yelled angrily and a tear joined the rain droplets that were spilling down Rose's cheeks... All she could do was walk away from him,

"Rose..." Antoinette tried but watched in vain as she increased her speed and ran back towards the concert hall; She turned and glared at Erik,

"You have no heart" she accused,

"You're just realizing that now, Madame?... My heart is inside that box" Erik grumbled, approaching her and took his son gently from his arms before heading back to the concert hall.

* * *

Erik stirred when he heard his son's cries, requesting his bottle and Erik groaned tiredly, sitting up before retrieving his son and a bottle of milk... It was whilst he was feeding the new born that he remembered his anger filled words towards rose,

 _"I WISH IT WAS YOU THAT WAS DEAD"_ he remembered himself yelling and worst of all... He remembered Rose's face... What had he done?

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 12!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: What Hurts The Most**

* * *

Erik was growing concerned for Gustave would not stop crying and yet he was refusing his bottle; Erik had tried changing him, rocking him, singing to him, even playing the piano for him but nothing seemed to sooth him,

"Antoinette!" Erik yelled as he continued to rock his wailing son; It didn't take long for Antoinette and Meg followed by Rose to come running,

"I don't know what to do... He won't stop crying and he keeps refusing his bottle" Erik explained in a panic and Antoinette took Gustave before gently attempting to feed him but still the winging infant refused. The former ballet mistress turned to Meg,

"He may just be being fussy like his father but it is still best to be safe. Go and fetch the doctor" Antoinette instructed and Meg was quick to follow her mother's instructions,

"Is he gonna be alright?" Erik asked worried as Antoinette continued to try and feed him only to know a veil,

"I'm sure everything is fine, Erik" Madame Giry assured gently and could only pray that she was right.

* * *

The doctor took a turn at trying to feed a crying Gustave but failed and he sighed thoughtfully,

"It's no use. The baby wants his mother" the doctor explained,

"So what the hell does that mean for my son?!" Erik yelled in frustration,

"It means Mister Y that your son needs breast milk. Not formula... And if he doesn't get it soon then..." the doctor explained hesitantly and Erik felt himself go numb, shaking his head,

"No... There must be something I can do... Something you can do" Erik begged,

"Well giving the circumstances with the mother not present. I could prepare a draft that will activate a woman's milk so that your son might attempt to feed" the doctor explained and Meg instantly backed away,

"Don't look at me. I do five shows daily as it is. I can't afford to skip any of them when he needs feeding" Meg reminded Erik and he could understand; Meg was saving up her wages in order to purchase a scholarship at the Manhattan School Of Performing Arts,

"... And your mother is too old..." Erik reasoned, Antoinette nodded in confirmation; He was about to turn towards Rose when she stepped forward,

"I'll do it" she volunteered,

"Rose..." Erik tried,

"If it helps Gustave then... I will take the draft" she told the doctor whom nodded and opened his bag before beginning to prepare the draft.

* * *

Rose twiddled her fingers as she waited; Listening as Gustave cried, Pleading for a mother's milk,

"Here we go" the doctor told her before offering her the medicine draft and Rose took a deep breath,

"How long will it take?" she asked,

"About 10 to 15 minuets... Best to down it in one, my dear" the doctor advised and Rose nodded before downing the draft in one.

* * *

It had been 20 minuets when Rose felt her breast grow damp,

"... It's happening..." she said shakily and Erik allowed Antoinette to take his son gently before handing him to Rose after she lowered the front of her nightgown; Erik watched nervously,

"That's it... He's drinking" Antoinette said happily and the former phantom sighed in relief before coming over to Rose's side,

"Thank you" he told her, placing his hand on her shoulder only to have her shrug off his touch and she glared up at him,

"I did this for him. Not for you" she said firmly, not being able to hold back the tear that fell down her cheek.

* * *

 **:O :O :O :O CAN ROSE EVER FORGIVE ERIK?! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 13!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Fatherhood & Friendship**

* * *

Rose began harvesting her milk into multiple baby bottles before storing them in the ice box in case of emergencies; Erik knocked on the kitchen door bashfully causing Rose to cover herself up quickly,

"I'm sorry. I thought you were just down here getting a snack" Erik tried, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward manner when Rose rolled her eye and put the bottle with the rest in the ice box,

"I was hoping that we might find an opportunity to talk" Erik explained,

"What could we possibly have to talk about? If its something to do with the bakeries then you'll have to take it up with the vicomte" Rose said sarcastically and looked at him firmly which caused Erik to sigh,

"No, I wanted to talk about..." He struggled,

"About how you screamed in my face of how you wish I was dead?" Rose assisted before shrugging her shoulders,

"I don't think there's anything more to say on that matter" she reasoned before going to leave but Erik caught her wrist gently,

"There is more to say. I need you to know that I didn't mean it" Erik told her but she simply snatched her wrist away,

"No... You meant it. You may not want it now but in that moment... You would have done anything for it to have been me being lowered into the ground... I am nothing more to you now other than a human milk factory for your son" she said firmly before walking away and Erik could only sigh shamefully as he let her go.

* * *

Rose was enjoying some quiet reading when she heard Gustave's cries coming from the nursery... She waited for a moment. Usually he stopped crying because Erik would be there within the moment he started crying; She sighed tiredly before marking her page and headed to the nursery.

* * *

Rose looked into the crib and Gustave's cries stopped as they became curious gurgles that matched his curious big blue eyes,

"So you're not hungry? I was enjoying a perfectly good book you know" Rose teased and smiled softly as the little infant waved his arms in the air, signalling that he wished to be picked up; Rose lifted the baby into her arms and cradled him against her chest, rocking him gently,

"You're quite the attention seeker aren't you?... I know you probably wanted your father to come running but he's a hard worker. You'll have to give him the benefit of the doubt, I'm afraid. He may be a pig but he loves you" Rose murmured, looking down as Gustave gurgled in response and Rose couldn't help but giggle softly at the bubbles he was blowing with his tiny lips; Rose popped the bubbles gently before tapping Gustave's tiny little button nose,

"... I'm sorry your mother can't be here, little one... I'm afraid you're stuck with me instead. I'll never try to replace your mother though, I promise... I'll be... Nana Rose. Is that ok?" Rose asked, smiling as Gustave gurgled, wrapping his tiny fingers around her own that she had offered to him,

"... You know one day. When you're older. You'll realize that your father doesn't look like other men. It's not that big of a deal to me but some people in this world are just so small minded... Some people are even foolish enough to be scared of your father's face... You've got to promise me that you'll always love him no matter what, ok?... Deal" Rose said with a smile as Gustave gave a little yawn and snuggled into her chest before drifting off into a peaceful nap.

* * *

Rose continued rocking the sleeping infant for a while... Unaware that a phantom stood outside the nursery door, holding a baby bottle whilst a tear fell down his masked cheek due to the fact that he had heard the whole one sided conversation.

* * *

 **Lots more cute baby Gustave moments to come! Review for Chapter 14!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Mother's Love**

* * *

Winters' first snowfall drifted softly from the grey clouds above and Rose was in the parlor, entertaining little baby Gustave whom was laid on his blanket; Gurgling curiously up at Rose as she waved little bells so that they made a jingle noise,

"Soon it will be Christmas, Gustave. I wonder what Santa will bring you" Rose said, smiling brightly when Gustave gave a smile due to the bell's noise. Erik entered the parlor and smiled at the sight of Rose with his son,

"Is he talking yet?" Erik asked in a humored manner,

"He certainly has a set of lungs on him but no. No words yet" she replied as the masked man came and sat beside her, looking down at his son,

"Can you say, Papa?... Papa..." Erik encouraged, offering his strong fingers to his son whom simply grabbed them with his tiny fingers whilst gurgling in his usual curious manner and Erik couldn't help but chuckle before lifting his son into his arms and held him close whilst cooing to him gently... Rose was silent for a moment before lifting up a gentle hand and removed Erik's mask slowly and Erik looked at her worriedly,

"Rose... Gustave..." he tried,

"Do you hear your son crying?... Look at him, Erik" Rose encouraged gently and Erik was uncertainly but looked down at Gustave whom was looking up at him with big curious eyes before waving his arms in the air and Rose encouraged Erik to lift his son closer so that he pressed his tiny hands against the blistered flesh that marred the left side of Erik's face,

"He wants his papa... Not a mask" Rose said gently and Erik looked at her sadly as he allowed Gustave to curl into his chest and play with his shirt collar,

"Rose... About what I said on the day of Christine's funeral..." Erik tried,

"I don't want to talk about it" Rose interrupted firmly as she began tidying up some of Gustave's teddy's that she had been using to entertain him,

"Rose, we are talking about this" Erik said firmly,

"No, you're talking and I'm choosing not to listen" she fired back, putting the toys away in a storage chest,

"I need you to understand that i'm sorry" Erik told her,

"Erik you're only sorry because you feel guilty. You need me to forgive you so that you can feel better... Erik would you have forgiven me if I had said those things?" she asked firmly,

"Of course I would have because I would have understood that you were angry and didn't really mean them" Erik told her desperately as he stood, carefully due to the fact that he was holding Gustave,

"Alright... Let me give you a new scenario... Would you have forgiven me if I had turned away when I saw your face for the first time?" she asked and Erik was silent before looking down sadly,

"... Exactly. I never turned away from you, I never told you that I wished you were dead, I have never done anything to hurt you, Erik... How many times have you hurt me?... Where am I Erik? Where am I right now?" Rose demanded firmly,

"... Right where you have always been... Here for me" Erik answered,

"And now for Gustave also" Rose added before sighing as she went and sat down,

"I am tired, Erik... I have done everything I can to make this park... Your vision keep running... And yet you still looked me in the eye and screamed of how you wished I was dead... My final gift to you Erik is that I will never tell Gustave of what happened that day. I will never make a child look upon their parent badly" Rose vowed sadly before standing,

"If Gustave need me then I'll be napping in my room" she said before leaving,

"And what if I need you?" Erik called after her,

"You've had a very funny way of showing me that you need me so far" Rose called back over her shoulder before leaving.

* * *

It had grown hard as the sun fell behind the ocean's west waves; Rose stirred with a tired yawn and looked at her clock with a confused frown... 18:24pm?... She thought someone would have some to wake her at least once. They always did... It was then that Antoinette came bursting into her room,

"Rose!" she yelled,

"Ahhhh it was only a matter of time until someone came to wake me" Rose murmured sleepily as she stood, pulling on her dressing gown,

"No, you don't understand. There's been an accident! One of the bakeries is on fire. Gangle and his family are trapped inside. We need everyone's help!" Antoinette told her desperately and Rose was quick to follow her out of the room as they rushed to help.

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 15!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: What You Mean To Me**

* * *

Rose and Antoinette were running through the grounds of Phantasma and Rose frowned to see that all the lights were on; They should have been turned off hours ago... She grew even more confused when they came to a clearing and Antoinette stopped... But there was no fire in sight; Rose saw how the former ballet mistress smiled at her,

"I... thought you said there was a fire" Rose murmured,

"I couldn't think of any other way to get you here. I'm sorry about lying" she explained and Rose was confused as every employee in Phantasma came out of various establishments in which they had been hiding,

"What's going on?" Rose asked as Gangle approached he and handed her a pink Rose,

"You gave me a second chance and the means to protect my family" he told her before stepping away and a woman named Miss Fleck approached with her two twin boys whom handed rose two small bouquets of daisies,

"You fed myself and my boys when I couldn't afford to pay you" she said and Rose was stunned as every employee came up to her in turn, handing her flowers until she couldn't hold anymore so they began placing them on the ground around her; Meg approached and gave Rose a hug,

"You always make sure that I take a break during shows" she told her before puting another bouquet on the pile that surrounded her; Madame Giry approached with an aged smile,

"You made sure an old woman like myself had somewhere comfortable to live" she told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before placing a pink rose in her hair... And then it was Erik who approached carrying baby Gustave with a gentle smile,

"... You're alive... That's the best thing you have ever done for me" Erik told her and Rose was stunned as she looked around at the gathered crowd,

"You've helped every single person in this park, Rose... You need to understand just how much you mean to all of us. You need to understand just how much you mean to me" Erik told her as he watched a tear fall down her cheek as she slowly looked back at him and watched how he handed Gustave to Antoinette and turned back to her,

"You did... All of this... For me?" Rose asked stunned and Erik nodded,

"You were right, Rose. I won't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it... I just want you to know that I am going to spend the rest of my days making it up to you and proving that I am worthy of your friendship... I just need you to know how much you mean to me" Erik told her, taking the bouquets off her gently and placing them on the pile before taking her hand in his own and pulled her closer to him gently,

"... I once heard you telling Gustave that you would never try and replace his mother... But I wanted everyone here when I ask you... Rose... Will you be my son's godmother?" Erik asked and Rose smiled as a tear fell down her cheek and she nodded shakily,

"Yes... Yes, I will..." she whispered before hugging Erik around the neck and the gathered crowd clapped... The best moment for Erik was something that Rose whispered into his ear,

 _"I forgive you"_ she had told him before pressing a kiss to the side of his head and buried her face into the crook of his neck and Erik could only hold her tighter as he hugged her back.

* * *

 **Review for chapter 16!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Streets Of Gold**

* * *

Seasons came, went and each one saw little baby Gustave growing; It seemed to have happened very quickly that Gustave grew into a curious and energetic toddler whom was running around, asking questions about everything he saw... Erik had nearly had a heart attack when his three year old had asked him were babies came from; Rose had nearly chocked on her drink due to her laughter.

* * *

Rose and Gustave had gotten into a routine in which they would go for a walk through the Phantasma grounds,

"What's that?" Gustave said pointing,

"That's an elephant, Gustave" Rose answered with an amused smile, watching as he pointed in another direction,

"What's that?" he asked,

"That's a kite" she answered with a giggle before lifting him up to sit on her shoulders and smiled brightly as the little boy squealed in delight and hugged her around the neck,

"So what should we do today? Go and see the puppet show? The magic show? The petting zoo?" Rose proposed,

"Am I not tall to go on the big ride yet?" the toddler asked with a pout and Rose giggled,

"I'm afraid not, Gustave. It will be a while until you're tall enough for us to go on that" she explained,

"Papa marked my tallness on the door frame this morning. He said that I have grown 1 whole inch" Gustave told her smugly,

"Well that is quiet the amount to grow. I would say that makes you tall enough for ice cream. What do you think?" she proposed and giggled when Gustave began bouncing up and down on her shoulders in excitement,

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" he chanted as they headed towards the ice cream parlor.

* * *

Gustave was enjoying his usual scoops of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla whilst Rose enjoyed a simple vanilla cone; She giggled at Gustave's sticky face,

"Gustave, you've made a mess" she told him before cleaning him up with a napkin,

"Shall we stop by the florist and then go and see your mama on the way home?" Rose asked, watching as the toddler smiled,

"Can I pick the flowers?!" he asked excitedly and Rose nodded before enjoying the last of her ice cream.

* * *

Gustave chose a simple bouquet of lilies. He said he liked how the petals were big and curly; Rose gave Gustave an encouraging smile and watched him put the flowers in front of the marble stone,

"Hi mama" Gustave said innocently before pressing a kiss to the white marble stone as Rose sat down on the grass and watched him run around for a bit before running over to her,

"What was my mama like?" Gustave asked; His big blue eyes full of curiosity and Rose smiled,

"Well your papa could tell you more but; Having known her for only a short time, I can tell you that she loved music like you. You have her color hair and the same nose" Rose told him gently and Gustave giggled when she tapped his nose gently and Rose smiled,

"Your mother was a great singer. It was one of the things that your papa loved most about her... He always told me of how she had the voice of an angel" Rose told the toddler as he came and sat on her lap, cuddling into her,

"Papa said that my mama was his true love. Maybe because my mama's an angel. My papa could find another true love" Gustave said and Rose smiled,

"I'm sure your papa could easily find a new love but I don't think anyone could replace your mother" Rose explained,

"Aren't you my mother now because my mama is in heaven?" Gustave asked and Rose couldn't help but giggle,

"You know i'm you're godmother you cheeky monkey" she teased and began tickling him causing him to squeal in delight until he wriggled out of her arms and ran into the concert hall and Rose laughed,

"Get back here you little phantom" she teased before chasing after him.

* * *

Gustave always had a habit of running off and hiding when it came to bath time which was followed by bedtime; Erik was always the one to find him before tossing his son into the tub filled with bubbles and Gustave giggled, trying to escape the tub but Erik chuckled, managing to keep the toddler where he was whilst he gave him a bath,

"So what did you and Rose do today?" Erik asked,

"We had ice cream and then we went to the flower shop before going to visit mama!" Gustave told his father excitedly and Erik smiled,

"My, It seems you had another day filled with adventure" Erik acknowledged,

"Me and Rose always has adventures" Gustave replied whilst beginning to play with his toy boats,

"Papa... Why don't you find another forever friend? Like you were with mama" Gustave asked with curious innocence; Forever friend being another term his son used for True love and Erik felt his ears turn a shade of pink,

"What makes you ask?" Erik asked, covering his son's eyes before pouring some water over his head to wash his hair,

"It's just... All my friends have a papa and a mama. My friend Kenny has two daddy's!" Gustave proclaimed making Erik chuckle due to his son's very observant nature and he smiled at his son whilst resting his arms on the side of the tub,

"Are you not happy with just a papa, Gustave?" Erik asked gently,

"I love you papa... But it would be nice to have a mama to help you tuck me in at bedtime before helping you to read me a story" Gustave admitted and Erik nodded in understanding before grabbing a towel and helped his son out of the tub before carrying him into the bedroom, drying the toddler off before helping him put his nightshirt on... Erik thought for a moment as he lifted his son onto the large bed,

"Give me a moment, Gustave" he told his son before leaving the room.

* * *

Rose was getting ready for bed when Erik knocked on her door; She opened it before smiling,

"Hey Erik. Did Gustave fall asleep already?" she asked,

"No, not yet... He told me of how he would love a mama to help me tuck him in before reading him a story... Giving the circumstances. I wanted to ask if his godmother would help me" Erik explained and watched as Rose smiled before nodding,

"Of course. As long as we're not reading Sammy Snail And The Smelly Shoe" she teased, following him and Erik couldn't help but chuckle brightly as they both headed back to Gustave's room.

* * *

Erik read the story whilst Gustave was snuggled into Rose's side... The former phantom smiled when he looked up to find both his son and Rose asleep with her cheek rested against her son's head; Erik moved carefully, putting the book away before gently sliding Gustave further away from Rose and tucked him in before lifting Rose into his arms, bridal style before carrying her back to her room after blowing out the candle beside Gustave's bed.

* * *

Rose's head was snuggled into the crook of Erik's neck when he gently laid her down on her bed before pulling the covers over her and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes,

"Sweet dreams, Rose" Erik whispered before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head and watched her smile sleepily before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

 **Review for chapter 17!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Phantom Moves**

* * *

A peaceful snow drifted from sky and cast an elegant frost around the edge of the windows; Rose stretched with a tired yawn before rolling over and snuggled into pillow... A pillow that wrapped an arm around her and held her close. It took Rose a moment before frowning and she opened her eyes to find Erik sleeping next to her,

"Erik?!" she demanded causing him to startle awake and he screamed in shock which caused Rose to do the same and they flew away from each other, falling off the bed and onto the floor; The both looked at each other in shock,

"What are you doing in here?" they both chorused causing one another to frown in confusion,

"You... Erik this is my room!" Rose yelled and Erik looked around with a numb expression,

"This... This is your room..." he mumbled, putting a hand to his head as if trying to make sense of everything,

"This is impossible... I brought you here last night and tucked you in... But then I left. I was composing all night long... I... I remember falling asleep at my piano" Erik assured and Rose brushed her bed hair out of her face with a frown,

"So... How did you get in here?..." she asked as Erik rubbed his temples,

"I wish I knew" he murmured before waiting a long moment and left the room; Rose was quick to follow.

* * *

Rose and Erik found the door to his office stood ajar... Erik was always one to close doors after leaving the room. He ensured his privacy that way. Rose brushed her fingertips against a music score that sat on Erik's piano,

"The ink's still wet. You were right, you were composing all night" Rose said as Erik looked around the room; Looking towards his bed which hadn't been slept in... Rose gave a shrug,

"You were probably just sleep walking. It's no big deal" Rose told him,

"I don't sleepwalk" Erik grumbled in defense and Rose rolled her eyes in amusement;

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say" she brushed off before heading downstairs to get some breakfast, leaving Erik to grumble in confusion.

* * *

It was the next night that Rose was sleeping peacefully until she heard a crash come from outside causing her to startle awake,

"What the..." she mumbled tiredly, getting up from her bed and pulling on her dressing gown and headed outside. A silver fruit bowl had been knocked off one of the tables that decorated the corridor. Rose went to investigate and found Erik moving slowly down the main staircase,

"Erik?..." she called out coming to his side... His eyes were open but didn't seem active; She waved her hand in front of his eyes but wasn't able to get a reaction. Rose knew that people said it was dangerous to wake a sleepwalker so she simply followed her friend to see what his dream state of mind was getting him to do.

* * *

Rose followed Erik into the auditorium where the former phantom made his way backstage where he grabbed a paint can and brush; The action made Rose frown but she followed him outside the stage door. It was freezing outside due to yet another snowfall; Rose followed as Erik made his way over to the white marble stone that marked Christine's grave. Erik dipped the brush into the paint absentmindedly but Rose stopped his arm before he could do anything,

"Erik? Time to wake up. Wake up Erik" she instructed lightly tapping his cheek and watched as his eyes slowly became active and he looked at her confused,

"Wh... Rose... What... How?... How did I get out here?" he murmured tiredly, dropping the paint can and brush before falling forward tiredly but Rose was quick to steady him,

"Whoa, whoa... Easy there. You were sleep walking... Come on. Let's get you back to bed before you catch your death out here" she encouraged before leading him back inside.

* * *

Rose helped Erik lie down before tucking him in with a concerned expression on her face,

"What were you dreaming about Erik?... Can you remember?" Rose asked gently,

"I... Christine...She's gone... Have to... Have to make things right..." Erik said tiredly before drifting off to sleep and Rose could only frown in confusion before sitting in the chair by Erik's bed,

"Don't worry, Erik. I'll keep you safe... I'll help you find out what all this sleepwalking is about" Rose promised before getting comfortable in the chair as she made sure Erik continued to sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Hmmmmm What's wrong with Erik? Review if you want to find out quicker!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: What's Wrong With Erik?**

* * *

It had been weeks since Rose first discovered Erik's nightly adventures; She had taken to having a long nap during the day so that she could follow Erik when his sleepwalking began.

* * *

Rose stood before a map of Phantasma that she had pinned to a display board and had used thumbtacks to mark where Erik had been venturing too,

"It makes no sense. All of these places are random" Rose said, looking down at Gustave whom was playing with his building blocks,

"Could you hand me another pin please, Gustave?" she asked and watched the small boy giggle before handing her one out of the box; He loved helping Rose with her investigation. It made him feel like Doctor Watson out of the Sherlock Holmes books that his papa read to him.

* * *

Rose marked the docks with the pin that had a few other pins dotted there,

"He's tried to go to the docks as if to catch the ferry... He literally goes to the closed ticket booth and waits for service... I'm growing more and more worried, Antoinette. What if he ends up getting himself hurt?" Rose asked with a sigh as she turned to the former ballet mistress whom was enjoying a cup of tea,

"Erik always has been a man of mystery. Trying to understand his mind is like trying to piece together a jigsaw puzzle made up from a thousand pieces that come from different puzzles" Antoinette reasoned and Rose turned back to her investigation board,

"... I just can't understand any of these movements. He's tired to paint something on Christine's grave seven times, He's broke into one of the bakeries and made over a hundred frosting flowers twice and one night I found him writing the same word over and over again on his music sheets... _Always_. I just don't understand any of these things..." Rose murmured in concern and Antoinette gave a hum of thought,

"... There might be someone whom can help. He was a good friend to Erik during his time in Persia. He was also a Doroga. He will have a lot of experience when it comes to investigating and it will help that he knew Erik for a long time. Erik does correspond with him regularly. I know this due to having collected Erik's mail every morning. Nadir Khan always writes a return address on the back of the envelope so I do remember it well" Antoinette proposed and Rose nodded,

"If it helps me understand Erik's reckless behavior then... I guess Nadir Khan is about to receive an official invitation to Phantasma" Rose murmured more to herself before going to tell Erik of her intentions.

* * *

Erik was intrigued but reluctant about inviting Nadir to Phantasma,

"Nadir is my friend but... Inviting him here would be like inviting my past to willingly haunt me" Erik murmured and Rose came and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder in a comforting manner,

"The thought of you ending up hurt is driving me insane, Erik... I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. If you say that inviting Nadir here means that you will have to face your past then I promise that I'll be here to face it with you" she promised before giving him a hug which he happily returned.

* * *

It wasn't long until a letter was on its way to Persia; All Rose and Erik could do now was wait.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 19!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: As Time Ticks Backwards**

* * *

Rose had excited the concert hall intending to begin her rounds when she saw a stranger standing at Christine's grave; She watched as the stranger gave a polite bow of his head towards the memorial stone as she approached,

"Excuse me?... I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid this area is closed off to the public. You have to have direct permission from Mister Y to be back here" Rose explained politely as the man turned towards her and offered a polite smile,

"My apologies. I simply wished to pay my respects..." the stranger explained, approaching Rose before offering his hand in greeting,

"Nadir Khan. I received a letter some weeks ago requesting my presence here" he introduced and Rose smiled,

"Mr Khan. Yes, I've heard all about you. I'm Rose Johnson, I sent the letter you referred too. I'm so glad you're finally here... Our mutual friend has been struggling lately" Rose explained as she gestured for him to follow her and Nadir nodded,

"Indeed... Erik always has been a fragile soul. I have known this since the very first moment I met him... He helped me through some tough times... Do you have an inkling as to what has caused him to suddenly start wandering about at night in his dream like state?" the Persian asked curiously and Rose sighed,

"I wish I did... Maybe if I did then I would be able to help and make things easier for him... He certainly took Christine's passing hard but he was strong for his son" Rose explained,

"Yes, Erik told me of how he constantly regrets making an anger filled statement towards yourself on the day of Christine's funeral... It seems that he cares for you a great deal" Nadir thought out loud,

"We're best friends... I just hope that you can help him. You won't... Bring up anything too difficult from his past will you?" Rose asked concerned and Nadir offered a comforting smile,

"I promise that I will do everything I can to help him" he assured as she continued to lead the way.

* * *

Erik was nervous as Nadir was preparing something and Erik looked towards Rose,

"Did you check on Gustave?" he asked,

"Yes, he's napping peacefully. You just try and relax" Rose encouraged as Nadir turned towards them,

"I have set my pocket watch to begin ticking backwards. In Persia; Hypnosis was used during interrogation interviews sometimes... I plan to use the same method on Erik in order to work out what has been causing his sleepwalking" Nadir explained before attaching his watch to a long chain; Rose knelt by Erik's side, holding his hand as Nadir began swinging the watch back and forth,

"Just relax now, Erik... Listen to the ticking... Here it take you back... I want you to hear only the ticking and the sound of my voice... Let your mind sleep, Erik... Sleep..." Nadir instructed and Rose watched as Erik's eyes slowly drifted shut and his grip on her hand became loose but she still kept hold,

"What do you see, Erik?... Look around your mind... Search your dreams and memories... What do you see?" Nadir asked calmly,

"... I... I see... I see the gypsy circus... Javert... My master... He's angry at me... I covered my face with my hands during a show... He beat me... He's... He's beating me... It hurts..." Erik murmured and Rose could see him wincing,

"Nadir" she warned,

"What happened next Erik?... What did you do?" Nadir asked,

"... Javert... He was gathering money that had been thrown into my cage... I killed him... I wanted him to pay for all the pain he had caused me..." Erik growled and Rose felt Erik's grip tighten on her hand,

"Nadir, Let him rest..." Rose begged, as she saw Erik's forehead was becoming damp with nervous perspiration

"Is it this nightmare that's making you sleepwalk, Erik?" Nadir asked,

"... No... I... Have to... Have to make things right... Have to make things right... Always..." Erik murmured, his expression and voice as tired as each other,

"What is it that you have to make right, Erik?" Nadir demanded,

"... The grave... Christine's grave... Have to make things right..." Erik murmured tiredly and Rose frowned,

"Christine's grave... What could he need to make right?" Nadir asked Rose,

"I don't know. Erik designed it himself... Erik's a perfectionist. I can't think of anything he would feel like he needs to make right about it" Rose murmured,

"Erik?... Is there something you need to add to Christine's grave? Were you trying to add it with the paint?" Nadir asked,

"... Christine... 1854... 1917... Wife, Mother... Beloved... I have to add... Have to correct... Always beloved..." Erik murmured,

"That's the word Erik kept writing over and over again. He was trying to add the word always to her grave... I don't understand... Why would that make him sleepwalk?" Rose murmured to herself,

"... Guilt" Erik murmured causing both Rose and Nadir to look stunned,

"He can hear you... He answered you. Rose ask him what made him feel guilt" Nadir instructed and Rose moved to kneel in front of Erik and cupped his cheek gently,

"Erik... Tell me what made you feel guilty. Tell me what was making you do all of this" Rose begged,

"... Made a vow... Promised to always love... Broke my vow..." he murmured and Rose held his hand,

"Erik, you didn't break your vow to Christine. You love her just as you always have" Rose comforted but watched Erik shake his head tiredly,

"No... Not as I used too... Not like I love you..." he murmured and All Rose could do was look stunned as her eyes widened in shock as Erik fell forward to rest his forehead against her shoulder and Rose held him as Nadir quickly came to assist,

"I think that's enough hypnosis for tonight" The Persian murmured as he helped Rose to assist Erik to stand and help him back to his bed so he could rest.

* * *

 **:O :O :O :O REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 20!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Tapestry Unravels**

* * *

Rose brushed a tender hand against Erik's sleeping forehead to make sure that his fever had died down; Nadir couldn't help but notice the sad expression on her face,

"... I would expect a profession of love to make any woman happy" Nadir murmured,

"Not when it's making him suffer... Why wouldn't he tell me?... I... I don't know how but I could have tried to help..." she said sadly, closing her eyes as Nadir placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"The mind is a mysterious thing but it can be slow... Sometimes the heart knows things before the mind does" Nadir explained and Rose could only look towards Erik's sleeping form as a tear fell down her cheek before standing; Nadir could only watch as Rose slowly leaned over his old friend, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as her eyes closed allowing a tear to fall upon his cheek as she moved her lips close to his ear and whispered something... Nadir watched as she stood to full height before going to leave the room,

"What did you tell him?" the Persian asked curiously,

"What he needed to hear" Rose answered before leaving the room and Nadir decided it best to leave his old friend to sleep and also left the room.

* * *

Erik groaned as he stirred from his sleep and he sat up, shielding his eyes from the sunlight that poured through his windows; He frowned as he rubbed a hand over his tired face and found a single droplet... A single tear upon his cheek. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and brushed off the discovery before standing from his bed and stretched his neck as he ventured out into the corridor where he found Nadir whom was heading downstairs for a cup of tea and a read of the morning paper,

"Good morning, Old friend. How did you sleep?" Nadir asked as they began walking together,

"Blissfully. Whatever it is that you did to me last night. It helped" Erik thanked causing Nadir to chuckle,

"Well it has been a long time since we shared a round of drinks" Nadir said and Erik could only roll his eyes; He was still too sleepy to comprehend the Doroga's babbling,

"Gustave will be joining us soon. Christine is just helping him make his bed" Nadir said and that made Erik frown, he stopped walking as he watched Nadir head into the parlor,

"Christine...?" he murmured,

"I'm here darling" a voice said making him turn as he watched his beloved angel and their son come down the stairs and press a sweet kiss to his lips,

"Gustave and I were just making up his bed" she explained as Gustave giggled, hugging his parents around the waist before running into the parlor; Christine looked up at Erik with concern when she saw his face,

"Is everything alright?... You look like you've seen a ghost" she told him,

"... Where's Rose?" Erik murmured after a long moment,

"Rose?..." Christine questioned as Erik turned towards the staircase quickly,

"ROSE! ROSE, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Erik yelled but Christine quickly turned him back to her,

"Erik, calm down... I'll take you to Rose" she encouraged before coaxing him into following her, handing him his coat as she grabbed her shawl off the coat hanger before leading him outside.

* * *

Christine led Erik outside and around the side of the concert hall to a white marble stone,

"Here she is. Resting peacefully right where we left her... Remember?" Christine asked comfortingly and Erik shook his head slowly,

"No... No, No, No..." He mumbled as he read the words inscribed into the white marble,

 _Rose Johnson_

 _1857 ~ 1917_

 _Friend,_

 _Godmother,_

 _Always Beloved._

* * *

Erik felt numb as he read the carved words over and over again,

"This isn't right... This isn't what happened..." Erik murmured,

"Erik, Rose died 4 years ago... Don't you remember? I had gone into labor and she ran out into the snow storm to fetch the doctor... She didn't realize that he was in the concert hall bar that night... The snow claimed her... You chose this spot to lay her to rest. You designed her memorial stone" Christine tried,

"No... No this... This is where I buried you, Christine. Rose never died that day... You did..." Erik told her in desperate frustration,

"How could you say something like that to me?" Christine asked sadly,

"Because that's what happened!" Erik yelled,

"Rose has been helping me raise Gustave after you died... She brought him here ever morning and told him stories about you. She helped him know you... The day of your funeral... I screamed at her... I told her... I told her that I wished it was her that was dead..." Erik murmured and Christine could only feel sorry for the man she loved as she took his hand in her own,

"Come with me" she encouraged before leading him back inside.

* * *

Christine lead Erik to the fireplace which stood in the living area and gestured to the photo frames that sat on the mantel,

"See?... Every momentous moment of Gustave's life so far. Me, you and our son... No Rose" Christine told him gently but again Erik remembered these photos... But Christine had never been in them... It had been Rose. He remembered these days clearly and fresh within his mind; Erik slowly turned towards Christine,

"... This isn't right" Erik murmured and watched as a tear fell down Christine's cheek,

"... Don't you love me anymore, Erik?" she whispered and he stepped towards her, cupping her cheek,

"I will always love you, Christine... But my heart has healed. It's opened itself up to someone else... To someone whom loves Gustave as if he were her own... And someone whom I believe might love me... Christine, If you love me... Tell me the truth. Is this real?" Erik whispered and watched for a long moment before Christine slowly shook her head, more tears falling down her cheeks,

"No... No it's not real... Forgive me. Forgive me, Erik... I... I wanted to remind you... Remind you of what we had... To try and make you love me again... I just miss you and Gustave so much" she whispered and Erik held her in a comforting manner before pressing a kiss to her forehead,

"I will always remember and cherish the days that we shared Gustave... I tried... I promised myself to never let go of you but... In doing so. I was keeping myself trapped... I wasn't happy, Christine... You do want me to be happy, don't you?" Erik asked and watched as she nodded,

"More than anything... Go to her, Erik... I release you" Christine whispered and a bright light filled the room that cause Erik to have to close his eyes tightly so he would not go blind.

* * *

Erik shot up in bed as he startled awake,

"ROSE!" he yelled, gasping for breath as he put a hand to his forehead; Rose soon came rushing into the room and to his side,

"Erik, what's wrong?" she asked him in concern and was stunned when he pulled her into a tight hug which she soon returned,

"Hey... Hey it's alright... I'm right here" she told him in a comforting manner as she heard him begin to sob into her shoulder.

* * *

 **What did Rose whisper into Erik's ear? Review if you want to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Whispered Words**

* * *

Rose helped Erik to lay back on his pillows and he smiled up at her sleepily,

"Thank you" he murmured causing her to smile as she set his mask on the bedside table,

"Now... Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Rose encouraged and Erik sighed,

"... I dream't of a world I have no wish to see again. Christine was alive. She and I had raised Gustave together in the life we had planned together whilst she was pregnant" Erik explained and Rose could only frown in confusion,

"And... That was a nightmare?" she asked uncertainly,

"It was a nightmare because it was a reality in which you had died... A life without you... Is no life at all" Erik told her, slowly taking her hand in his own as Rose looked down with a sad yet bashful expression as silence fell between them,

"... I heard your voice... You whispered something to me. You said... _I release you_ " Erik reminded her,

"Why did you say that?" Erik asked in a whisper and Rose looked up at the ceiling as she tried to stop herself from crying,

"Because... Because I was the reason you were sleep walking... I was the reason that you were suffering and I couldn't bare it. You felt like you were in debt to me some way so... I released you" Rose murmured, wiping away her tears,

"That's a lie... I had been in a hypnotized state and it may have taken a while but I know now what I told you... I know why I felt guilty... It's because I love you..." Erik whispered,

"Erik, please don't... You only think that you love me because... Because i've helped you. I gave Gustave my milk... I just... It's not real, Erik... It's not real..." she tried shakily as her bottom lip began to tremble and Erik sat up, pulling her close so that she rested against his chest and he brushed a tender hand through her hair,

"Shhhhhh... It is real... This is real" Erik whispered to her as he entwined their fingers and could feel Rose's hand trembling,

"Erik... Please stop" she begged in a whisper,

"I'll stop when you tell me that my feelings for you are not returned... Tell me you don't love me and we will never speak of this again" Erik encouraged, pulling away so Rose could look up at him as tears fell down her cheeks; Erik softly brushed them away with his thumb,

"... I can't tell you that" Rose told him and Erik sighed in relief; Rose couldn't help but give a soft laugh as he rested his forehead against her own and she cupped his twisted cheek gently and closed her eyes as Erik brushed his nose softly against her own before slowly pressing his lips to her own; Rose smiled into the kiss as Erik slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and Rose laughed brightly when he rolled her beneath him and they shared another kiss; Erik leaned up and pressed a kiss to Rose's forehead before smiling down at her,

"... I love you, Rose" he whispered and saw how she smiled up at him softly,

"I love you too" she whispered back as they shared another kiss just as the candle on Erik's bedside table burnt out completely.

* * *

 **Cute little chapter! Review for Chapter 22!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
